total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Aftermath
Total Drama Aftermath is a talk show segment that was broadcast during the progression of Total Drama Action Do Over, Total Drama World Tour Do Over and Total Drama Revenge Do Over. The set on which this show takes place appears at the end of the Total Drama Action, Wowonokwo Studios in TDADO and TDRDO, and the S.S. Aftermath in TDWTDO, where Cody and Sierra sit on a couch. The show is separate from the competition and takes place in a large room full of fancy furniture with a large plasma screen television. The show stars two hosts in Total Drama Action, as they interview the contestants who have been eliminated. The hosts interview the contestant about their experiences on the show and how they feel about their current position. The non-competing contestants also appear on the show, in the Peanut Gallery, where they comment on the show as well. With each episode, the eliminated contestants who were interviewed last time join the peanut gallery, and are considered commentators rather than special guests. orientation="landscape"> TDAAFTERMATH.png|The aftermath studio in Total Drama Action. Hosts *'Cody' (in Total Drama Action Do Over and Total Drama World Tour Do Over) *'Sierra' (in Total Drama Action Do Over and Total Drama World Tour Do Over) *Alejandro (briefly in The Aftermath VI) *Heather (briefly in The Aftermath VI) *Leshawna (briefly in The Aftermath VIII) *'Ella' (in Total Drama Revenge Do Over) *'Adam' (in Total Drama Revenge Do Over) Special Appearances - Interviewees Total Drama Action Do Over *Felicity (after her elimination in Riot On Set) *Gwen (after her elimination in Musical Blunder Number) *Will (after his elimination in Haters Of The Lost Ark) *Abigail (after her elimination in One Flu Over The Cuckoos) *Noah (after his elimination in The Sand Witch Project) *Scott (after his elimination in Full Metal Drama) *Katie (after her exit in Full Metal Drama) *Trent (after his elimination in Oceans 13...Now 14) *Tyler (after his elimination in Million Dollar Babies) *Zoey (after her elimination in Super Zeroes) *Shin (after his exit in The Princess Pride) *Bridgette (after her elimination in Rock N' Rule) *Justin (after his elimination in Crouching Moron, Hidden Champ) *Harold (due to the results of Mutiny On The Soundstage) *Dawn (due to the results of Mutiny On The Soundstage) Total Drama World Tour Do Over *Shin (after his elimination in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan) *Heather (after her elimination in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better) *Justin (after his elimination in Broadway Baby) *Geoff (after his elimination in Can't Help Falling In Louvre) *Abigail (after her exit in Loch Where You're Going) *Duncan (after his elimination in Jamaica Me Sweat) *Dj (after his elimination in I See London...) *Gwen (after her elimination in The Ex-Files) *Charlotte (after her exit in The Ex-Files) *Cameron (after his elimination in Didney Wurl) *Jo (after her elimination in Picnic At The Hanging Dork) *Noah (after his elimination in African Lying Safari) *Izzy (after her elimination in N.A.S.A. Nots) *Nathaniel (after his elimination in Rapa Phooey!) *Lightning (after his elimination in Planes, Trains, And Hot Air Mobiles) *Mel (after her elimination in Be More Pacific) Segments *'Interviews': Cody and Sierra interview three or four castmates who have been recently eliminated from the show. The unqualified contestants will also talk to them if necessary. *'That's Gonna Leave A Mark!': A montage of unseen or seen footage from various episodes showing contestants getting hurt or injured. *'Truth or...': The interviewed castmates are asked questions at the risk of being severely injured if they lie. This segment is changed every Aftermath, with a different item appearing each time. Example: "Truth or Anvil," where an anvil falls on the contestant if they lie. *'Never-Before-Seen Footage': Cody and Sierra will show unseen footage from various episodes, usually to expose a castmate for things that they are denying. *'Video Guests': A fan of Total Drama Action calls the show on webcam and asks one of the castmates being interviewed a question. Episodes [[Total Drama Action Do Over|'Total Drama Action Aftermath']] *The Aftermath: I *The Aftermath: II *The Aftermath: III *The Aftermath IV *The Aftermath V: Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire? [[Total Drama World Tour Do Over|'Total Drama World Tour Aftermath']] *The Aftermath VI *The Aftermath VI *The Aftermath VIII *The Aftermath IX *The Aftermath X Video Guests Guests During The Aftermath: I : Damian submitted by Blacklightning98 :: Question: To B: Why do you never talk? : August submitted by finalphantom5 :: Question: To Felicity and Gwen: How does it feel to have been framed? : Claudia '''submitted by ??? :: Question: To Will: Marry me!? Guests During The Aftermath: II : '''Penny submitted by MightyMewtron :: Question: To Abigail: Want to be my best friend? : Blake submitted by finalphantom5 :: Question: To Scott: What happened to your mother? : '''Dante '''submitted by OrangeBirdMaster2 :: Question: To Owen: What do Apple Crisp's taste like? Commentators Total Drama Action Do Over *Alejandro *Beth *Charlotte *Courtney *Duncan *Ezekiel *Jo *Lightning *Sadie *Sam *Staci *Leshawna (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Geoff (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Felicity (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Gwen (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Lindsay (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Will (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *B (Joined in The Aftermath: I) *Owen (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Abigail (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Noah (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Dj (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Scott (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Katie (Joined in The Aftermath: II) *Trent (Joined in The Aftermath: III) *Tyler (Joined in The Aftermath: III) *Izzy (Joined in The Aftermath: III) *Zoey (Joined in The Aftermath: III) *Shin (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Brick (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Bridgette (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Vanessa (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Anne Maria (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Eva (left after The Aftermath: I due to her becoming a contestant in Full Metal Drama. She later rejoined in The Aftermath V: Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire?) *Mike (Joined in The Aftermath VI) *Heather (left after The Aftermath: II due to her taking Vanessa's place in Dial M For Merger. She later rejoined in The Aftermath V: Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire?) Total Drama World Tour Do Over Category:Aftermath